The Wicked Witch of the West (1939 film)
Theodora the Wicked Witch of the West is the main antagonist of the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz. History Oz the Great and Powerful ozmkunis01.jpg Theodora first appears when Oscar Diggs first lands in Oz, believing him to be the fabled "wizard" of prophecy. The two camp out for the night before heading to the Emerald City, and Theodora develops feelings for Oscar and believes she will be his wife and queen in Oz. The two arrive in the Emerald City and make their way to the throne room that previously belonged to the previous king and wizard. Theodora's sister Evanora appears, seemingly gracious that the wizard has returned to help them stop the Wicked Witch's reign of terror, then asks him to join her later on for a tour of the palace. As Oscar leaves the room, Evanora scolds her sister for bringing an impostor to Emerald City. Theodora tries to defend, believing that Oscar is really the wizard who will save them. Evanora thinks that Oscar could have been sent by the wicked witch and then accuses her sister, Theodora of being in league with the witch. In her anger, Theodora conjures a fireball and hits a nearby vase. To this, Evanora states "that temper really is wasted in you, isn't it?" Alluding to the potential evil within Theodora. Later, Theodora comes into the throne room and sees her sister spying on Oscar and she inquires about Oscar's whereabouts. Evanora states that he is with Glinda and conspiring against them. Then, Evanora magically conjures a music box identical to the one that Oscar gave Theodora (and every other woman he met).Evanora, knowing Theodora has a music box as well, shows Theodora her box and states that she also danced with Oscar the previous night. Hearing this, Theodora cannot believe it, but Evanora uses the exact words Oscar said to Theodora to make her claim seem legitimate and further incite the evil within Theodora. As the two sisters continued to watch Oscar's journey, Theodora became heartbroken at Oscar's betrayal as he joins forces with Glinda (who Theodora still believes is evil). Playing on her sister's lust for revenge and her naivete, Evanora offers her a green apple that will cure her broken heart. Theodora immediately takes a bite from it. The magic makes Theodora see clearly and soon afterwards she realizes that Evanora was the real Wicked Witch all along. However, she is too late to realize this as Theodora begins to transform into a hideous, green-skinned version of herself as her heart disintegrates. Pleased, but in shock of her sister's new appearance, Evanora tells her she can cast an enchantment to mask it, but Theodora refuses because she wants the Wizard to see what "he" did to her. image:wicked-2-600x663.jpg With war approaching with Glinda, Evanora along with the Witch of the West prepare their army against the coming invasion. Announcing that they will drive away the enemy, Evanora is suddenly interrupted by the Witch of the West stating there will be no mercy, only complete slaughter, as she demonstrates her much more cruel change to a surprised Evanora. When the resistance finally attacks, Evanora and the Witch of the West watch invaders coming through the Poppy Fields. Evanora calls out for the winged baboons to attack, but realizes too late that it is a trap composed of false scarecrow soldiers that puts most of the baboons to sleep. However, two baboons manage to avoid this and capture the nearby Glinda (who drops her wand) and bring her to Evanora. wickedwitchpic1.jpg As Glinda is taunted by Evanora, the Witch of the West arrives and announces the cowardice and betrayal of the Wizard, showing the hot air balloon flying nearby. Theodora shoots it down with fire, causing it to ignite and pour gold stolen from the treasury. As she and Evanora are about to destroy Glinda, an illusion of smoke cast from a carriage appears as Oscar's head. Thinking this to be impossible, the Witch of the West tries to fire at the head, only to have no effect. In response, Oscar sets off fireworks to scare the witches out of Oz. Seeing the Wizard's might and uprising from the citizens, The Witch of the West flies off, vowing to return. Oscar states that he knows her evilness was not her doing, and if she can ever find the good in her heart again, she will be welcomed back. The Wicked Witch of the West roars out her defiance at Oscar before flying off. In the classic movie The Wizard of Oz, the Wicked Witch, played by actress Margaret Hamilton, was stooped, green-skinned, and dressed entirely in black. In many people's minds, this representation of The Wicked Witch has become an archetype for human wickedness. While this relationship is not mentioned in Baum's books, in the movie, the Witch is the sister of the Wicked Witch of the East, who is killed when Dorothy arrives in Oz. The Witch asks aloud, "Who killed my sister?" (albeit with more calculation than sorrow). As a result, The Wicked Witch of the West's role is made more prominent as she seeks revenge against Dorothy for killing her sister. When Dorothy claims the death was an accident, the Witch of the West replies, "Well, my little pretty, I can cause accidents too." It is from this movie that popular culture gets the oft-quoted phrase, "I'll get you, my pretty, and your little dog too!" Her other motivation is to get the powerful Ruby Slippers (changed from the Silver Shoes of the book). She often, but not always, flies on a broomstick, and has a crystal ball through which she can see happenings elsewhere. When Dorothy, the Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and the Cowardly Lion are sent to kill her and bring her broomstick back, she captures Dorothy and tries to take her slippers, threatening to drown Toto if she doesn't give them to her. She is unable to take them while Dorothy is still alive, so locks her in a room for an hour to figure out the best way to kill her without damaging the slippers' power. Toto escapes and gets the Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion, who get her out of the room, but the Wicked Witch and her guards chase them and corner them. In the movie, Dorothy's reasons for throwing the bucket of water are different; The Wicked Witch decides to kill everyone else before Dorothy, starting with the Scarecrow by setting him on fire. Dorothy throws a bucket of water to put out the fire, which is unwittingly thrown onto the Wicked Witch in the process, causing her to melt. The Witch also has a counterpart in the Kansas world: a rich, grumpy single woman named Almira Gulch who seeks to have Dorothy's dog, Toto, put down. There is some ambiguity as to whether Gulch turns into the Wicked Witch of the East or of the West in the Tornado scene when Dorothy sees her transform in the window. However, it can be argued both ways. Appearances *Oz: The Great and Powerful (chronological first appearance) *The Wizard of Oz (first appearance) Trivia *Mila Kunis portrayed the character in Oz: The Great and Powerful. Where she is given the name Theodora. *Her name Theodora was not revealed until Oz: The Great and Powerful. as Theodora For more info see Theodora. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Witches